The Watchers Vignettes
by JaqueDark
Summary: Jack and Ianto get caught three times. Which is not necessarily a bad thing. First by Toshiko on Camera, then Gwen on Owen's chair and finally by Owen in Jack's office. MATURE ADULT WARNING/YAOI. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Torchwood, it belongs to RTD and the BBC. I'm just having a little fun. There will be three stories plus an epilogue, the stories are going to be standalones not relating to each other in any way and the epilogue will by Jack and Ianto reflecting. There are no spoilers for any episode, this is basically PWP but with somewhat of a plot... I know that doesn't make sense but go with it. These are mostly inspired by a variety of things; the adrift scene where Janto get caught. You know what I'm talking about! ^^ Plus I'm sure that there's been more times that Janto have been caught. What if it happened like this? This is ADULT with mature themes of voyeurism and somewhat master/sub scenario. If you don't like it then don't read it!

* * *

**Vignette One: Toshiko's Camera**

She crept down the stairs, why she was creeping she had no idea because no one was here, but she felt like any minute she'd be caught. Sitting down at her station she dropped her bag then called up CCTV footage from the Hub from the previous night and began scrolling through it looking for something in particular.

When she found it she cut it out from the footage, deleted the rest of it because it was outdated then saved the little selection to her private folder sending it straight to her home computer where no one would find it then she wiped her station of any record of her even looking up the CCTV. As soon as she'd finished that the others arrived into work and she went about her day.

*

Several hours later after a really long day involving a Weevil sighting and strange rift activity in Splott she got home. The wine was waiting in her fridge and she poured herself a nice glass, sat down in front of her computer and played the footage.

They didn't know they were caught on camera, or if they did then they really didn't care because they were too involved in each other. Toshiko knew it was wrong to be doing this because they were her boss and friend but something about them intrigued her so that was why she ended up watching them have sex.

On her screen it showed Ianto taking the lead unfastening Jack's shirt, pushing those braces off his shoulders...

"_We can't. The others will be back in a bit" protested Jack as Ianto slid his hand under the fabric, the young Welshman clucked his tongue _

"_It's not like you to refuse" _

"_Who said I'm refusing?" he shot back reaching up to loosen that dark tie _

"_Hm, guess you're not. Or maybe I'm just making it easy for you? Should I give you something that you'd want to refuse?" suggested Ianto with a knowing smirk _

"_Like what?" _

"_Like me bending you over that couch, there, and fucking you. That's what" he stated nodding at the couch against the wall underneath the Torchwood sign. Jack smiled _

"_I thought you said you'd give me something that I'd _want_ to refuse" he pulled Ianto closer by his tie until they were kissing passionately. Their stripped each other from their clothes then Ianto pushed Jack down roughly, he had to grab the back of the couch to avoid smacking his face against the wall "Careful" _

"_Quiet" Ianto ordered him softly leaning over him teasing his entrance with his fingers, he did as he was told because he loved it when his boyfriend got like this... all dominant and serious "Do you know we're being watched?" he whispered the words into his ear, barely audible_

"_What?" gasped Jack moving to rise up but was stopped by an insistent hand in the middle of his back _

"_Shhh, it's okay. We're not being watched _now_" he explained, the older man shook his head confused all the while Ianto was still teasing him with his fingers _

"_I don't understand. What do you mean?" _

"_The CCTV. Tomorrow Tosh is going to review it... I know she saves the bits where we're fucking" he slipped a finger inside, Jack closed his eyes at the sensations running through him and that soft husky voice whispering in his ear "You like that don't you? Being watched" he reached around wrapping his fingers around his erection making the poor man beneath him writhe desperately "Answer me. Do you like it?" _

"_Yes" he growled angrily _

"_Do you want me to stop?" _

"No_" he snarled, almost angry and ashamed that Ianto was being so dominant. He'd never gone this far before and while he hated it, god it was such a turn on for him! _

"_Good, I didn't think so" Ianto stated finally, his breathe ghosting over the man's back as the Welshman slid down falling to his knees parting those cheeks and diving in with his tongue. _

Tosh couldn't hear what they were saying on camera but it certainly looked like a power play, she'd never imagined that the quiet, well-mannered Ianto Jones would be the one who would win out in their little game. She watched as he dropped to his knees pressing his face against Jack's backside, she couldn't help but blush as she saw what he was doing to their boss! I should turn this off, she thought to herself, I shouldn't be watching this it's wrong! Yet she didn't switch it off. She had this old internal debate with herself every time and she never switched it off. What did that make her? She didn't know... and after all the weeks of doing this she was beginning not to care either.

_Jack gripped the material tight in his fist good god, he mused as he was teased with that quick tongue, where on Earth did he learn how to do that? He groaned loudly when Ianto pulled away leaving him bereft for a moment before sliding a finger in easily searching for that particular spot that would make all thoughts obsolete _

"_Oh Ianto, there! There! Right there!" he yelled desperately only to feel that penetrating finger leave him. Jack sank down on the couch feeling empty _

"_Did I say you could talk?" that cool, calm voice came back to breathe into his ear _

"_Ianto please" begged Jack _

"_Please what?" answered Ianto as he took hold of Jack's hips with his hands, arching over him rubbing his erection against those cheeks "Please fuck you? Do you want to be fucked?" _

"_I..." _

"_Answer me, _Jack_, do you want to be fucked while someone watches us? Do you want me to fuck you?" _

"_Yes!" he hissed loudly, bracing himself on the couch... his hands were now splayed on the wall ready and waiting for the onslaught that would be Ianto Jones. He wasn't disappointed because as soon as he'd cried yes Ianto stroked his dick then thrust roughly up into his lover burying himself fully in his boss. _

_They stayed like that for five minutes, Ianto holding back holding in driving Jack wild and Jack did his very best not to speak out of turn because he knew he'd stop everything and leaving him wanting. In the end he risked wiggling his hips hoping Ianto would take the hint and he did, he pulled out before thrusting back in setting the rhythm. _

She'd never seen such control before but wasn't surprised that it was Ianto; he seemed like a very self-controlled person. What did surprise her, however, was Jack allowing such control it wasn't like he was the most patient person in the world. She sat up leaning closer to the laptop, down the last of her wine then watched as Ianto pounded into Jack

"I wish I could hear what they're saying" she mumbled to herself. On screen Ianto gripped Jack's shoulder pulling him down forcefully onto his erection while keeping a hand on his hip steadying him.

"_Oh yeah! Fuck! Baby, yesss! That's it that's the spot" cried Jack, it sounded really bad and cheesy but it made Ianto smile. Bizarre he knew it, but if those desperate cries didn't pour from his mouth then he knew he was faking it. Pure and simple Jack was a talker, he had a big mouth on him and he liked to use it _

"_You like me fucking you?" he inquired, still talking low, playing along with Jack's verbal tirade adding fuel to it _

"_Yes! Oh yes Ianto I like you fucking me! I like you fucking me so hard! Please, Ianto, please harder!" he shouted, his fingers slowly curled against the wall and he could feel cement dust and mortar scraping under his nails then suddenly it stopped and he screamed as his lover pulled out. _

_Ianto flipped him onto his back, laying him flat on the couch before pressing a leg up stretching it before thrusting in again _

"_I want to see you come all over yourself. I want to see you come knowing that it's me fucking you" he stated Jack nodded as the thrusting intensified "Plus, this is a better angle for the cameras. I'm sure that Tosh will be able to see everything. She'll watch you blow your load with my dick in your ass" _

"_Oh God Ianto! Ianto! Oh Yan-Yan-Yan! Yes..." Jack's arm flew up snatching hold of the arm of the couch gripping for dear life as he lost it. Ianto had never been this wild before, never talked so dirty to him! It was such a thrill! Jack sank back floating on orgasm but Ianto was still riding him, dragging the sensation out _

"_Are you ready for me?" Ianto whispered, the control was over and Jack could see the love shining in his lover's eyes. Jack nodded reaching up to stroke his lover's cheek, Ianto grabbed that hand tightly as his orgasm hit him. Arching his back Ianto exploded inside his lover; the man who'd become everything to him... his boss, his lover, his friend... then he collapsed down onto Jack the pair of them breathing deeply. _

Tosh turned it off, she always did when they lay together... she didn't mind watching when they had sex but as soon as it turned lovingly intimate she switched off, they did deserve some privacy after her intrusion and it always made her feel uncomfortable watching as they cuddled clearly showing their love for each other. She briefly wondered if they'd told each other how they felt? It was clear that the love was there through the actions but she wondered if it'd been made verbal. She shook her head, powered down her laptop then went to bed.

*

Ianto glanced at Jack with a knowing smirk before glancing at the clock, very soon Toshiko would be arriving to work. The older man just rolled his eyes as he sat his desk watching Ianto acting like a little excited puppy; he'd discovered how much the younger half of the couple got off on being watched and he knew that as soon as Tosh got in he'd be subtly rubbing her hobby in her face.

"She's here!" he cried softly rushing from the office grabbing the camera, he raced down the stairs then pretended that he wasn't in a hurry as he walked across the hub floor. Jack got up from his seat to watch from the windows "Morning Tosh"

"Morning Yan, will you do me my usual?" she asked hinting for a coffee. He set the camera down on her station desk and she looked up at him in surprise

"Sure thing, did you have a good night?" he leaned back languidly against the post near her desk, his words made her blush

"It was okay" she mumbled

"Well maybe... you'd help me and Jack out some time" he leaned down brushing her hair aside to whisper in her ear "It's difficult to film and fuck"

Owen and Gwen came through the cog wheel door holding coffees of their own, Ianto leaned back away from her. Toshiko stared at him in disbelief; had he just asked her to film him and Jack having sex?

"Morning, monkeys" Owen greeted them as he put his coffee down on his desk "Tosh? You okay?" she looked a little pale like she'd just received a big shock. Then she smiled, slipping her glasses on

"I'm fine" she nodded then put that video camera in her desk. Ianto looked up at Jack smugly nodding his head before going to make her that coffee.

_fin._


	2. Chapter 2

**SilverCat63:** Sorry it got confusing. I wanted to avoid Jack and Ianto's names appearing in it too often, I guess I went a little too far the opposite way. I've done a little bit of editing to the story and it is now, hopefully, a bit more straight forward. And yes there will be more chapters! I'm writing Gwen's part at the moment and when I'm done I'll post it then work on Owen's part then do an epilogue 'Final Thought' kinda thing! Thanks for constructive criticism! ^^

**WickedWitchoftheSE:** Glad you like it! Here's the next part!

**biancaruth:** Hm, at which point? Many parts of that vignette seemed like jaw on the floor for Tosh!

**mamarocks:** I do prefer Top!Ianto but there will be role reversal in this vignette and in the final vignette, before the epilogue, whose topping will be undefined. Enjoy!

**Authors/Note:** I don't have a beta so any mistakes I make are my fault. That does not mean I wish to be flamed for it. I take constructive criticism and do appreciate it. Don't like m/m scenarios or scenes then don't f***ing read them. There I have my peace. For those who do... enjoy! ^^

* * *

**Vignette Two: Owen's Chair**

She smiled as she watered the plant, the alien fauna instantly perked up as she moved to another plant and tipped the watering can over it sprinkling it with water. Gwen loved moments like this, she wasn't really a person with green fingers but she found this peaceful which was why at almost two o'clock in the morning she found herself watering the office plants. Today had been a really stressful day, Tosh had been caught up in a weevil attack and Owen had only just taken her home. It had been a close call for the Japanese woman and to be honest Gwen was worried about her; over the past few weeks she'd really changed, making the effort to be friends with her.

She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, yes she had one more friend but would it really be wise making friends in this business? Especially how close a call her new friend had tonight?

"Come back! Don't walk away from me!" she heard Ianto's raised voice and blinked in surprise, she thought she'd been alone in the hub. She peered out of the window to see Jack storming angrily across the hub floor

"This argument is over!" Jack yelled back but the Welshman shook his head angrily

"No it's not! You don't get to decide what's over and what isn't! How could you say something like that? You know how I feel!" Ianto snapped waving his arms around. Gwen put her hand over her mouth, they were having a lover's quarrel... or they'd really been winding the team up by pretend flirting and Ianto was only now confessing his feelings! She continued to watch, Jack was extremely mysterious and if she learnt something then she could always gossip with the other two.

"Yes I do. But you know how I feel too... it would have been better for Tosh" he said quietly

"You can't take the falls every time, love, you shouldn't. It hurts me... it hurts seeing you die because every time you do I think that you might not come back!" Ianto bit out a sob dropping his face into his hands and in seconds Jack was striding back across the floor to enfold his lover in his arms

"I'll always come back for you" Jack told him quietly stroking him softly "You know that's my promise"

"I know" Ianto nodded meekly before looking up spotting Gwen out of the corner of his eye watching them from the hot house. Gwen ducked down thinking she'd been spotted, when she carefully looked back up again they weren't looking in her direction they were kissing passionately.

Oh my god, thought Gwen, is this what they do when we're not here? She watched as Jack walked his lover back quickly crashing the couple into Owen's station

"I wish Tosh was here to film this" Jack stated biting his lip, she couldn't have been more surprised if a Weevil had jumped out from behind one of the plants. Tosh films them?! Maybe that explained why she'd been so up-beat these past few weeks? She watched Ianto whispering something into Jack's ear that made him smirk "Really?"

"Yeah. So... you want to do it?" Ianto grinned doing his best not to look up towards the hot house, that would come later.

"Okay. I know what it does for you" nodded Jack

"Do you want to sit or should I?" Gwen thought this was odd, what did it matter who sat down? Jack answered him by sitting down on Owen's chair leaning back putting his arms behind his head in a complete position of utter relaxation "It's like that, then is it?"

"Well this is Owen's chair and I know what you're like... besides you always know how to flip it" he commented, Ianto cocked his head thinking how right Jack was.

"That's true. So, sir, what do you need me to do for you today?" he asked in such a pleasing tone. The former time agent raised a brow, what could he make Ianto do... since he was offering?

"Hm, I'm torn between a lap dance and a strip tease. I love seeing you get naked"

"I love getting naked for you, sir" answered Ianto as his mouth turned upward in a teasing smile. He slowly slid his jacket off as he turned round lowering himself into Jack's lap, rubbing his ass over the other man's groin

"I'm sure Tosh will miss this" Jack stated, his hands coming down to move Ianto as he saw fit. His little comment about Tosh made Gwen wonder just how involved the Japanese girl was with these two, was she a third to their already happy twosome? If she was then why had she not told her? Why had Jack chosen Ianto and Tosh over her and Own, it wasn't fair! She wanted to turn away from watching Ianto swaying suggestively in front of their boss. He was toeing his shoes off now kicking them off out of the way then reached for his belt buckle "Slowly. Take it off slowly"

"Yes sir" he unfastened the belt pulling it clean out from the loops before tossing it to Jack then he slid that zipper down with agonising slowness. It was clear to Gwen, that this practised ease meant that they'd done this before.

Ianto wriggled a bit and his trousers fell to the floor pooling around his feet, he stepped out of them and kicked them aside too before leaning on the arms of the chair Ianto's face inches from Jack's "Are you enjoying this?"

"See for yourself" he mumbled, his eyes looked down before looking back up. They'd hardly touched each other apart from kissing and Jack was already hard; Gwen smirked from her little hiding place. Maybe he wasn't as tough as he made out to be?

Rubbing his hand over Jack's groin Ianto 'saw' for himself how much the older man was enjoying it, Jack groaned appreciatively leaning back a bit more "Take your shirt off... but leave on your tie"

"Yes, sir" he stood up properly undoing the buttons on his shirt slowly then pulled the fabric apart letting it slide down his shoulders onto the cold floor leaving Ianto standing there in nothing but his shorts, socks and tie.

Gwen watched Jack reach into her back pocket and pull out a wallet, waving it suggestively in front of the Welshman then ordered him to dance. She couldn't believe she was watching Ianto wiggling and shaking his hips for their boss! Jack shoved a five into the waist band before pulling out a ten holding it up between his fingers.

I can't watch any more of this, thought Gwen as she slumped down on the floor, it's not right to watch them having sex. She sat with her knees to her chest trying to block out the noise from the Hub floor that was getting progressively louder. When she heard something breaking she sat up peeking through the window to see that now they were both naked and the arms to Owen's chair had been snapped off, the arms now lay abandoned on the floor.

Jack was sitting backwards on the computer chair and Ianto was sat over him straddling him, but not just that... Jack was inside him. She began to blush as she watched the two of them together having sex on Owen's chair! I should look away, I shouldn't watch this it's wrong to watch them, her mind was screaming at her but she just wouldn't listen to it. Why did they compliment each other so perfectly?

Ianto was gripping the back of the seat with both hands as he rode his lover while Jack was clinging desperately to Owen's desk for balance just watching the young Welshman arching up and down on his manhood. Watching them her jaw dropped open and she cursed herself for feeling aroused, had Tosh ever felt like this while she was... while she was filming them? Gwen mentally shook her head not taking her eyes off the two men below. Their noisy frantic words were getting louder signalling they were close to their end, she had to get out of here before she was caught!

"Ianto! Oh yesss... I'm..." he trailed off arching his back gripping Owen's station harder as he lost it inside his lover. Ianto felt Jack explode inside him and he came hard spilling over himself and Jack's stomach before slumping forwards onto Jack "No! Ianto... heavy!" cried Jack suddenly, the extra weight on top of him affected his balance and both of them crashed onto the floor sending the computer chair skidding across the floor down the stairs to land in the water.

"Are you okay?" Ianto asked laughing along with Jack as they lay on the floor together naked

"I'll live" he replied chuckling loudly then pulled him into his arms holding him safely where they slowly drifted off to sleep.

Gwen crept out of the hot house, the sleeping pair on the floor hadn't moved for fifteen minutes so she assumed they were asleep. Those fifteen minutes had given her plenty of time to think about how she was going to get out of the Hub; the cog door was too loud so she'd have to use the lift up to the Plass. Along the walkway and down the stairs towards the lift, she was so close to where they were lying now. She activated it by her computer then stepped on breathing a long sigh of relief as it slowly started to rise, Gwen wished that she'd left earlier that night instead of sitting round to water the plants. Still, she'd tell Rhys about it and they'd have a good laugh about her getting caught while her boss had sex with his boyfriend!

"There she goes" whispered Ianto sleepily "Should I wave?"

Jack beat him to it, waving as Gwen rose up on the elevator... thank God for the safety barrier or she would have fallen off it in shock! They'd been awake the entire time!

*

Gwen didn't know how to behave the next morning when she came into work; would they have a go at her for spying on them? She didn't know what they'd do and that was why she was worried. Tosh was still off and she was going to be off for a few more days while she recovered from the Weevil attack and Owen wasn't in yet. Thankfully she couldn't see Jack or Ianto but that didn't mean that they weren't here, she glanced over to Owen's station to see an old hardback chair sitting there in replace of the broken computer chair.

Noticing movement she looked up to see Ianto standing at the hot house window, in the exact same spot she'd been watching them from. She couldn't help but blush as he gestured 'shhh' before disappearing from the window, she tracked his progress not aware that the cog door opened and Owen walked in

"Can you believe how bad traffic is? It's not even half seven yet! Ianto! I need coffee!" he complained as he strode in dropping his bag down by his desk "What the hell is this? Okay, very funny... you've had your joke now where is my chair?"

Ianto appeared heading towards the coffee machine to start the first round of the door, he glanced at Gwen briefly wondering if she'd tell Owen what exactly happened to his chair "Gwen? Do you know where my chair is?"

"Rift" she blurted aloud thinking of the first thing that came to her head "The Rift took it"

"The Rift took it?" he dead-panned looking at her in disbelief "Jack and Ianto had sex on it again didn't they?"

Her jaw fell open in disbelief as Owen began to rave and rant on about how that couple was horny as rabbits and he was sick of them always doing it on _his_ chair! "Ianto! You owe me a new chair! I don't believe this, that was my seventh chair!"

Ianto just chuckled as he made the coffee then made a mental note to go get one of the spare computer chairs from the archive. After they'd broken Owen's third chair he'd decided it was best to keep a supply of them.

_fin._


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors/Note:** This is the last part before the epilogue, which is going to be heavy on dialogue. I hope you've enjoyed this story and don't find it too weird. This is going to be the most hardcore of the stories. It's not really that hardcore in my opinion but then again opinion varies, this is very ADULT/MATURE so if you don't like it or are offended by it then don't read it. I wanted this to be somewhat about how 'innovative' Jack's dabbling could be but I think I made Ianto a little more innovative than Jack. Please review! I'd like to hear what you all think of this! Enjoy!

* * *

**Vignette Three: Jack's Office**

He'd just given Tosh her final check up since her weevil attack two weeks ago, the japanese girl had seemed uncharacteristically happy to be back at work. Even Jack and Ianto seemed a bit more perky now that she was back and fully healed

"Glad you're back, Tosh" Jack greeted her by kissing her quickly full on the mouth, Owen watched with surprise; he couldn't believe Jack had kissed Toshiko and worse still she'd accepted it acting like it happened every day

"What the hell" he snapped. She had the decency to blush, looking down as she hurriedly made her way to her computer station "Is no one safe from you, Harkness?"

"Your chair wasn't" mumbled Gwen flatly under her breathe. Owen scowled in her direction then winced as Jack whacked him with case files he wanted to be typed up

"Type these up. I want them on my desk as soon as you've finished them" he retorted not in the mood for a temper tantrum today. Jack turned making his way up to his office but paused halfway up turning back round to see Owen sitting down at his station "If you wanted a good morning kiss so bad you should have just said"

Owen scowled narrowing his eyes as he glared sharply up at the ex Time Agent who just grinned laughing lightly shutting the door to his office behind him. He turned to look at Gwen and Tosh who were staring at him trying not to laugh, they looked away biting their lips to avoid aggravating him further.

Ianto was waiting for him when he got into his office looking serious, there was a mug of steaming coffee sat on the desk near his latest files he'd have to sort through and sign. Jack sat down taking a sip of coffee before looking up at his boyfriend

"You handled him well" the Welshman commented "I think he's jealous, though, because you kissed Toshiko"

"It doesn't matter if he's jealous" he replied then looked down at the stuff he had to go through "Were you jealous?"

"No" he shook his head "Because I know what she's become to us... it's good when it's us but when she's there with a camera... even when Gwen was watching I just..." Jack lifted his head and clasped his hands on the desk

"Are you saying I'm not enough for you?"

"You're enough for me, Jack, you should know that. You know how I feel about you... even though we've not said it" explained Ianto as he perched himself on the edge of his lover's desk like he'd down countless times before

"I feel the same" he whispered still staring at Ianto who just sighed deeply

"But there's a problem" he stated honestly leaning forward towards Jack, spreading his arms on the desk as he did so

"Problem?" Jack repeated, all Ianto did was grin.

*

Owen finished typing them up, printed them off then put the copies in each assigned file before putting it to one side. He was going to wait for one of the others to get up to get something and get them to take it up but the more those files sat there the more irritated he grew; because of his laziness, because neither Gwen nor Tosh were getting up and finally because Jack had been on his case about it. To be honest he was still annoyed after loosing another chair to the couple who were still in the honeymoon period, seriously how long were they dragging _that_ out? It had been months since all this started, he thought thinking back to when Jack came back from the dead and kissed Ianto in front of everyone.

He glanced up at Jack's office and scowled, Ianto was still up there as usual. Did the man ever do any work or was he just Jack's personal blow up doll? Impatience got the better of him and he grabbed up the stack of files and headed up to the office. He'd give his boss the files as well as a piece of his mind... the tea boy too while he was there! Owen kicked open the door ready to throw the files down on the desk and start shouting but he stopped, his mouth open wide in surprise.

Before him Ianto was naked on Jack's desk resting his head on one arm while he had three fingers tight inside his body thrusting them in and out while Jack sat gripping the arms of his chair tightly watching the show before him

"Fuckin...hell" drawled Owen, Ianto looked up at him and his eyes darkened "What the hell is this?You're at work! Stop it!"

"No. Don't" Jack ordered him without looking away from the show he was being given. Ianto peered over his shoulder a smile fixed in place as he panted

"I wasn't going to" he told his boyfriend who just nodded

"This is punishment. Now did you want something, Owen? Was it that good morning kiss?"

"Fuck you" he hissed angrily then held up the files dropping them down on the edge of the desk, he jumped when Ianto's hand grabbed hold of his wrist

"Are you going back to work?" Owen yanked his hand free then stomped towards the door, he could see his two friends sat at their stations; Gwen was working diligently but Tosh was looking up at him. She nodded her head and he nodded back, an understanding passing between them, before turning closing the door behind him

"Stop. Take your fingers out" Jack ordered, Owen stayed by the door watching as the tea boy did as he was told "I want you to sit on the edge of the desk and touch yourself"

He climbed down off the desk sitting perched on the edge of the desk like before but this time the edge was digging into his bare skin. Stroking a hand down his chest he stared hotly at his lover who was now biting his lip

"Like this? Touch myself like this?" he inquired flicking a dusky nipple. The leader growled his frustration, Owen continued to watch as Jack gave orders to the submissive tea boy

"I never thought you'd be the bitch in sex as well" he sneered coldly from his spot still standing near the door he was starting to feel more than a little aroused by the whole situation. The Welshman stopped his actions gripping the edge of the desk with both hands before looking over his shoulder at the medic

"Who says I'm the bitch?" he replied then glanced at Jack "He may be telling me what to do but that's only because I'm allowing him to. He's not allowed to touch me..."

"Punishment" whispered Jack "My punishment"

"This is sick!" Owen hissed in disbelief, Jack stared pointedly at his crotch

"So sick that you're hard? You might want to take care of that" he told him before turning back to his Welsh lover "Now. I want you to touch your dick... get back up on the desk so Owen can watch too"

"I'm not watching that!" cried Owen, he had every intention to leave the office and go back down to the Hub floor but the look he'd seen on Toshiko's face stopped him. While he was debating whether to stay or not Ianto had climbed back up onto the desk and was now stroking his erect cock teasingly working to drive Jack up the wall.

"You want to touch me, don't you?" it was more of a statement than a question, Jack was gripping the arms of the chair desperately now his knuckles had gone white and he nodded slowly. The Welshman lay back fully on the desk still toying with his manhood "Why don't you ask Owen what he wants to see you do to me"

Those darkened blue eyes looked up at Owen pleading silently to give him what he wanted, it took a moment for Jack to summon the strength or courage to form the words.

"Please" he begged almost silently "Tell me what I can do to him. Please"

Oh the power given to him in those words, did Jack honestly know what he was doing? Allowing him that power, that hold over him? He knew that he couldn't actually take part, much to the annoyance of his now painful erection, but that was okay... this was Jack and this was Ianto and together they were perfect. They didn't need anything added to them and he certainly wasn't going to taint their relationship by trying to get himself off.

"Wank him off" he suggested in a harsh, strong tone thinking of the things he wanted to see most. Jack reached out slowly and started stroking his lover off, twisting his fingers and flicking his wrist just the right way to get the best rise out of him.

Thinking more about it Owen wanted to see Ianto completely dominate their boss, he honestly wanted to see his boss reduced to a complete submissive taking everything the tea boy had to give. He smirked cruelly "Stop"

"Owen!" roared Ianto angrily, feeling his erection straining. Jack had of course listened to the medic's orders and stopped "Jack continue"

"No. Don't... Ianto, can I watch you completely dominate Jack? I want to see what you'd do to him" he stated, okay so it was a little about humiliating his boss but who cared? By the way Ianto grinned it was clear that he didn't.

"Would you be okay for me to do that, Jack?" Ianto asked as he turned to look at his lover still sitting in his chair. Jack swallowed hard and nodded his head giving his consent which made Ianto's smile even bigger.

He hopped off the desk, ordered Jack to kneel and put his hands behind his head. The former Time Agent did as he was told and Ianto sat down in the chair spreading his legs "Suck me. But you're not to move your hands from your head"

"Yes sir"

"And no talking!" he shouted, Jack bowed his head following orders in the corner Owen was beginning to feel a bit breathless watching his boss and captain licking and sucking cock

"How often do you have sex in work?" inquired Owen trying to distract himself from his throbbing erection

"A lot. Usually he starts it but sometimes I need him" he explained as he stroked Jack's hair

"You always top him... like this?"

"Dominating him? No, I don't always do that!" he chuckled to himself "I've always thought us as equals. I know he's my boss but when we're not focusing on the job we're equal, I do 'top' him like this but only if he wants it. It's very give and take... would you believe more often than not I'm the bottom?" he was panting heavily now as Jack worked his magic with that tongue of his. The tea boy had been teased enough so he gave in to his orgasm instead of holding off on it, Owen leaned back against the door watching as Ianto lost it his head rolling back in the throes of euphoria.

*

"What the hell is taking Owen so long?" hissed Gwen looking up, she could see him standing with his back to the doorway "All he had to do was take those files up. I need him to finish off that report so I can log it into my case and close it" she got up to make her way to get him when Tosh called him

"Gwen! No. Don't go up there!" she called her back, Gwen turned round slowly looking at the Japanese girl with confusion

"Why not? Do you know what's going on?" she asked glancing up the stairs before looking back at Toshiko

"Jack and Ianto are most likely having sex" she explained after a moments silence. Gwen's jaw dropped open and she quickly moved back to her chair and sat down

"They're having sex... right now?" Tosh nodded her head sliding her glasses off but keeping them in her hand

"I know you've seen them doing it. Lately they've... well Ianto has become addicted to being watched and caught"

"Is that why you film them?" blurted Gwen suddenly feeling surprised as her boldness and the way the other girl blushed

"You know about that?" she whispered feeling her face flame, she set her glasses down on the desk and leaned back in her chair

"They mentioned you when I... saw them. They missed you, said you being there added something to... it" Gwen felt her own face begin to heat up, this was an odd situation

"Really?" grinned Tosh feeling suddenly happy

"Do you... join in?"

"No! Definitely not" she shook her head negatively like the thought was abhorrent and had never entered her mind "It's just... it's Jack and Ianto. They're like... a cactus"

"A cactus?" Gwen repeated at the unusual analogy

"Yeah, a cactus. A plant that can needs water but can survive without it, I'm the water... they need me but they can survive without me being there"

"That does make sense" she agreed nodding her head, she still thought it was a strange comparison though "What about me and Owen?"

"You're water too" Toshiko told her "I have a feeling that they like to be caught and watched. Does it bother you that they use you like this?"

Gwen was about to answer when they heard a loud moan from upstairs that had both girls laughing knowingly

"Ianto" they both announced

"Maybe we should talk about this later? With Owen?"

"Go for a drink?" the Japanese girl suggested as she put her glasses back on

"Yeah. When they're done up there and he comes down I'll let him know" Gwen said turning back to her station and opened a game of mah-jong titans to pass the time.

*

Jack was getting his breath back, he looked up to see Ianto was in the same state only looking down at him with that happy smile on his face

"Come here" he whispered he crawled up the naked man sat in his chair and kissed him. Owen blushed bright red for the first time, Ianto was no longer dominating Jack as they made out in post coital bliss it was a brief interlude of their love. He stoked Jack's cheek feeling thankful to be in his life "Thank you"

"It's not over yet, is it?" Jack pouted, he actually pouted; one of the things that Ianto found adorable

"No. You've been such a bad boy" he slipped naturally into that persona, his voice finding the right silky tone that screamed control "I thought I told you not to talk. I'm going to have to spank you"

"Please no Ianto! Don't spank me" begged Jack in the dirtiest most pleading voice ever. Owen almost collapsed as Ianto ignored their boss, opened a draw and pulled out a small flat paddle

"It's been a while since he's been this naughty. Naughty enough for this" stated the young Welshman

"You hide sex toys... do you hide them in the Hub?" he tried to sound nonchalant but if the answer was yes then he'd spend the rest of the day looking for them

"Maybe" he smirked as he pulled Jack up and bent him over the desk "How many times should I spank him?"

"Ten... if he's not sorry then fifteen" Owen stated as he licked his suddenly dry mouth

"Count them, Jack" Ianto ordered then he slapped the paddle down on Jack's clothed backside. It wasn't extremely hard but it certainly wasn't gentle; it was enough to make Jack wince the feeling of it went straight to his groin

"One"

Slap.

"Two"

Slap.

"Uhh... three"

Slap.

"Four" he closed his eyes, he was close to bursting and he'd never been so turned on in all his long years.

Slap.

"Five"

Slap.

"Six... uhhh Ianto"

Slap.

"Seven"

Slap.

"Oh yeah. Eight"

Slap.

"N-Nine"

Slap.

"Ten. I'm sorry!" Jack cried out, he was ready to burst and he indeed feel sorry. All he wanted was to be fucked and to come

"Are you?" demanded Ianto, Owen had to remind himself to breathe after watching that. He suddenly had such admiration for Jack's stamina

"Yes... I need you. Please, I need to come. Fuck me! Fuck me now!" he begged.

The man leaning against the door for support watched Ianto move so quickly he was almost a blur; he stood up, yanked Jack's pants down and thrust three fingers into him "No... uhh not your fingers" he groaned

"I don't want to hurt you" Ianto whispered

"I'll heal! Just now! I need you now!" yelled Jack loudly, loud enough for the girls to hear him. Ianto did as he was told and Owen watched.

He watched the whole damn thing with a sense of completion, the scene before him was something of destiny. So perfect it had to be created by some divine will of the universe! As he stood there watching as sex turned into love making he wanted to open the door and call the girls up to watch as well. Yes what Jack and Ianto were doing at the moment was deeply private and intimate but it was also something so wondrous that it had to be shared with others!

When it was over and they started cuddling in the afterglow he left the office quickly hurrying back down to his station. Both girls watched Owen come down from Jack's office and sit down at his desk pale as a sheet

"Are you okay?" whispered Tosh

"I know now why you do it..." he replied looking up at her "Why you watch them. Did you see it too, Gwen?"

"See what?"

"Them!" he cried "Tell me you saw them. When you saw them having sex did you see it..."

"I don't understand" Gwen stated confused about what he was talking about

"We're going for a drink later. Why don't we try and explain it to her?" suggested Tosh, he just nodded mutely.

Back in Jack's office the two had gone down the manhole to cuddle up together on the bed, nothing beat a comfortable bed

"Do you think it's wrong that we let them watch us have sex?"

"No" Jack shook his head "I don't. Get some sleep, I'm worn out and I'm sure you are too"

"Okay but we'll definitely talk about this later" agreed Ianto finally. He cuddled up with his lover and they both went to sleep.

_fin. _


	4. AuthorsNote

Hey

No new updates. Soon I promise... I'm not that mean to tempt you this way. I do update regularly or at least try to. Sorry this isn't what you were expecting I was just wondering if you (the readers of my dribble) would be able to help me out? A little unorthodox I know and I should use fictionpress for this story but I want to either get this published or turn it into a script. I'm not putting this out on the net... I was just wondering if someone would read over what I've written so far and constructively comment on it? If you're interested then send me a message! Thanks

JD

x


	5. Epilogue

**gillian_gutfright: **Thank you! I do try and be original. People tend to frown on plagiarism ;]

**Camille12345:** Thank you for such a nice review! I dunno why but I've always seen Ianto as a top. But it certainly doesn't bother me reading role reversals! Glad you liked the Fix! And as a review it was pretty complimentary so thank you again!

**SilverCat63: **Yes. Deny him... life. *cough cough*. When I was writing this I didn't think I'd captured the characters all that well. I was just using them for some entertainment. Poor Owen not getting any *physical* Janto action :/

**mama_rocks: **Glad you like my sense of humour. I only wanted these vignettes to be short just to prove to myself that I could write something small. I like big, long things... that I spend ages carefully going over... I apology for that innuendo. I've been like that for the past few days.

**WickedWitchoftheSE:** You're welcome!

**JantoForever21: **Thanks! I do write a lot of stuff like this but it usually gets overlooked. I'm longing to have a successful career as an author... whenever that happens :/

**mamanana: **Mine too, doncha know! Imagine what an unexpected surprise it must have been for Tosh!

**InsanityamI: **Thank you. I try my best!

**jinx95: **Um, are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?

**Authors/Note:** Yes this is the last... hence the title of Epilogue *duh*. I want to thank my mom and my agent and my pet Iguana that I never had and the couch I'm sitting on! Hehe! No, but seriously now I want to thank all you guys who took the time to read this. You didn't have to so... Thank YOU! When I started this I had in mind writing 3 vignettes and an epilogue. The vignettes containt a lot of adult scenes and the epilogue... doesn't. It's mostly dialogue so I'm not expecting that great a hit with it. It was pretty short and I was just tying things up. So I hope you enjoy it! No, I'm not going to write any more vignettes. I'm working on Breaking 13 (thank you to those who said they'd read it! I'm still working on it so bear with me) then I'm going to finish off Earthboys Are Easy so I can focus on The Fix and another Torchwood fanfic that is in the pipeline.

**

* * *

Epilogue**

Owen glared at the last man who came into the pub and stood near their table, he turned his anger towards Gwen

"What the hell is he doing here?" he hissed moodily

"I invited him, okay? I wanted someone who was outside this all to listen"

"To tell us it's all wrong, you mean?" he replied

"Enough!" Gwen snapped breaking up the argument before it started then looked up at Gwen's boyfriend "Thank you for coming"

"Rhys, you remember Tosh and Owen" the former police woman re-introduced them and he sat down. Rhys wasn't sure why he was there and by the way Owen was trying to kill him with his eyes he wasn't wanted there either

"What's this all about? Gwen never said on the phone, just that you were all going out for a drink and she wanted me to come too"

"You know what we do is pretty much top secret..." Tosh began "This branch of the organisation is run by a team which consists of us three here and..."

"Jack and Ianto. Who aren't here tonight, I'm sure they have better things to do" stated Owen in a surly tone

"Obviously not because they didn't invite me" retorted Tosh which surprised Rhys

"They're having an inter-office fling" Gwen explained "But the thing is... you see it's... it's complicated. We... the thing is we..."

"You take part don't you?" he finished for her, Rhys went pale and suddenly he wished he was just sat with Gwen alone instead of with her friends in a busy pub

"No. We don't" Toshiko corrected him, he looked up at her in surprise and relief "We watch"

"You watch? You watch them..." he nodded his head gesturing that he meant sex

"Make hot manly love? Yes" Owen told him before swinging some of his drink "We came here to talk about it. About watching them... coz it's not normal is it?"

"No it's not!" cried the Welshman then he turned to his girlfriend "Why the hell were you watching them?"

"It wasn't planned!" she snapped "I thought everyone had gone home and I guess so had they. I didn't watch all of it"

"Really?" asked Toshiko in surprise. Gwen blushed but just nodded

"But it's more than that..." he surmised looking round the three Torchwood agents "Do you want to take part?"

"No!" all three of them cried voicing how much they didn't want to be apart of it.

"What you don't understand is that we're on the outside of it. They do stuff and we watch and you were right it is more than that... it's like they want to be watched. Part of my job was to review CCTV footage, that's how I first saw them. After that I couldn't stop watching... it was an amazing thing to see. It's just become part of us"

"So you regularly watch them have sex?" he couldn't believe his ears his girlfriend and her colleagues were telling him how they watched their boss and friend get it on

"I've only seen them the once" she explained trying to comfort her boyfriend "But I'm not against seeing more..."

"Well I guess as long as you don't join in then it's okay with me"

"What if they did want her to join in?" Owen spoke up, Rhys glared at him angrily "No, I didn't mean actually having sex with them. They know we watch them but they don't want us to join them, not so much. This is hard to explain..."

"Try because I don't like where this is going! She is not having sex with anyone but me!" he snapped angrily "I'm getting a drink" he got up storming off to the bar

"I wish you wouldn't rile him up like that"

"I wish you didn't invite him!" he barked at her, she shook her head pouting moodily not liking where this was going. Rhys came back and sat down, his beer spilt on the table "What I meant, Rhys, was that they know we watch them I'm sure they get off on it... us joining in would be us sitting in the room watching them. Maybe even telling them what to do"

"Is that what you were doing this morning?" Toshiko grinned, Owen chugged down his drink feeling his face heat up "Who was in charge? It was Ianto wasn't it, I know Jack has been around but he doesn't have the same level of control Ianto has"

"I can't believe you talk about this!" the Japanese woman glared at Rhys like he'd offended her, technically he had

"They're my friends and I love them. They make me feel needed and appreciated, what they do is beautiful and I'm glad they let me see it! I will not apologise for how this makes me feel and I will not let you make me feel ashamed"

"Maybe you should watch them too?" suggested Gwen, his eyes widened dangerously and he shook his head no

"I'm not going to watch two guys have sex!" he told them before drinking most of his beer.

*

"What do you think they're talking about?" Ianto asked as he stroked invisible patterns on Jack's smooth chest. Both of them had a fair idea what the others were talking about, Jack happily played along

"Us. How they like watching us. I bet they'll get drunk and come staggering back here demanding we put on a show" he told Ianto with a smile

"Does it bother you? I know you put up with it for me... do you want to stop doing it in front of them?"

"It doesn't bother me, does it bother you? When I was away I realised that I had to stop playing around, I really care about you and I want to be with you. If this makes you happy then that's fine with me. I've been in situations like this before and I know it isn't easy"

"It isn't. I don't even know where I get the courage to behave like I do in front of them" stated Ianto nervously. Jack slid his fingers under his lover's chin so they could look into each other's eyes

"You do it well. You don't falter and you pull it off... I like it, you know, that you can do that and make it look so easy" they stared at each other before Jack let his head drop back down on the pillow.

"When I'm with you it is easy" he mumbled mentally cursing himself for where this kind of talk was heading.

"Yeah, it is" replies Jack nervously then chuckles "So, they're all getting drunk. Who do you reckon will ask us to watch?"

"Not Tosh, she's gotten so confident she'd just come right in and..." Ianto guessed, Jack interrupted him

"Come?"

"No. I think my money's on Owen"

"Not a chance! I reckon it's going to be Gwen, Owen would ask to join in" Jack stated telling him clearly how it would go

"That's not happening by the way. They can watch but I draw the line at them actually joining in... that would be just too weird for me" he tells his boss.

"Ok, okay I can live with that. I'm glad it's just you... now how long do you want to wager on how long it's going to take for them to get drunk enough to come here and ask?"

"Ninety minutes. I could get my stopwatch if you wanted?" Ianto suggests happily looking to where his pants are laying on the floor in the corner

"Only if you put it to more recreational use" Jack answered him as he climbed on top of him straddling his chest

"The stop watch is wasted on a man like you. _Sir"_

*

"So what happened this morning? Ianto topped Jack didn't he?" asked Tosh leaning dangerously close to Owen. They were all moving onto being extremely drunk

"Never seen anything like it. Almost like he was a BDSM expert" he answered downing more of his pint

"Why are you all so interested in them?" Rhys asked leaning forward on the small sticky table. Tosh smirked then leaned forward also resting her arms on the table as she struggled to get her straw into her mouth

"That is something you have to see for yourself!" she chuckled "Owen, did they use any toys?"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. Ianto paddled Jack like he was rowing down the Thames! Do they hide sex toys around the Hub?"

"How big was the paddle? What colour was it?" she inquired. Gwen laughed out loud, a large grin forming on her face

"You can't ask him that!"

"It was black, rather long and flat" he answered her ignoring the Welsh girl as he gestured with his hands of what the paddle was like. Toshiko sighed knowingly

"Number two paddle"

"That's it!" cried Rhys "You've got me. I'm curious, I want to know what it's like! I want to watch them!"

"Really?" gasped Gwen surprised how easily he caved

"Yeah" he stood up gathering his coat "Lead the way"

"Now?!" cried Owen suddenly sobering up

"Yes. Now! Come on!"

They all gathered their coats up and left the bar staggering across the Bay back towards the Hub. All four of them squashed together on the lift then it went down.

Ianto heard the lift coming down so he pulled on his shorts and left the manhole before walking up to stand overlooking them when the lift actually stopped. This was turning out to be a really good night!

_fin._


	6. Epilogue 2

**Authors/Note:** I wasn't going to do this. I was going to leave it as it was but I got a request off .XXX and I just couldn't resist. So here's is Rhys's reaction. I hope you enjoy it and any spelling mistakes should be pointed out to me. I wrote this in about forty five minutes in the middle of the night so forgive me for grammatical errors. I wanted it to be simple and I hope that the people who wanted to see Rhys's reaction enjoy this. Warnings for: spanking, use of leather (chair and belt) and suggested swearing and swearing in Welsh! Please review, let me know what you think and if I should have done this or not?! All's left for me to say is enjoy! Oh and before I forget, I wrote this listening to Closer by Nine Inch Nails (on repeat), that song set the tone for this so go ahead and have a listen wherever you can find a copy of it! ;)

**

* * *

One More For The Road**

He dragged his breathe in, slow and steady. He could smell the sweat in the air and the tightly controlled restraint of those around him; he knew they wanted to join in because that's what he wanted to do as well. But he didn't. Oh he didn't dare.

So instead he watched. Rhys watched well after Gwen and Tosh had fallen asleep where they were sat and Owen had left to sleep off his growing hangover on the couch. He didn't know why but he just couldn't drag his eyes away from the two of them.

Those men.

He'd hated Jack. Absolutely hated Jack because he had Gwen so enamoured but seeing the end result of all those pheremones and charisma it all suddenly made sense. Ianto was the surprise though... the quiet mysterious handsome thing that seemed unthreatening. Biggest surprise of all!

Ianto was the domineering type, well according to Jack, he was when people watched... and they had people watching them a lot of the time.

"Do you like it?" he asked Jack who was kneeling on the soft leather computer chair, his hands braced on the headrest as Ianto penetrated him with his tongue. Rhys watched that head of light brown hair bobbing back and forth between those tanned cheeks

"Uh what? Like what?"

"You being the bitch. I mean... cach... you like Ianto taking control, right? And he only does that when people are watching" explained Rhys. Ianto got up pulling away from Jack sharply making the older man cry out at the loss of that talented mouth.

Ianto rose to his feet marching naked towards Rhys who looked suddenly startled and terrified of what the younger Welshman would do to him. He waited for Ianto to do something but when nothing happened he opened his eyes; never before had he been so frightened. Well it wasn't every day that you were charged by a naked welshman. A naked welshman who was packing!

"Who says I only take control when people are watching? It's amazing what people can get up to behind closed doors" he pointed out with a cool smirk "We're equals Rhys. I told the same thing to Owen because he didn't understand it. He didn't understand how we were, I'm only in control because Jack let's me. That's his thing, being dominated... mine is being watched... it's amazing how things work out. Now..." Ianto grabbed Rhys roughly by the arm and dragged him across the room pushing him to his knees near the desk before pulling Jack off the chair and bending him over the desk.

Rhys's face was so close to Jack's hip he could probably open his mouth, stick out his tongue and taste sweaty soaked skin "I want you to watch, Rhys, I want you to do what you came here to do. You can look but you can't touch, he's mine and mine alone to play with. I'm going to spank him, so give me your belt"

He swallowed hard as he unfastened his belt and pulled it free from the loops of his jeans and handed it to Ianto. Ianto smirked as he folded the belt over holding the end and the buckle in his hand and swung it out with that first lash. Jack couldn't help but cry out, he knew it was expected since Ianto had said he was going to be spanked but it still was such a surprise.

Rhys moved back a little so he'd avoid any slip of the belt and watched as Ianto spanked Jack with his belt. Red welts appeared on those smooth cheeks before giving way to straining dark grazes.

Jack was braced against the desk, fingers clawing desperately over the wood, he was stiff and aching in all those sweet places. Ianto sighed tossing the belt back to Rhys, left his lover whimpering urgently over the desk and padded barefoot to the pile of abandoned clothes.

The kneeling welshman quirked a brow in surprise as Ianto pulled on his jeans leaving them unfastened, his hard erection poking out of the fly, and came back to where Jack lay. Laying over Jack he rubbed the hard fabric over the welts on his lover's ass and legs

"Tell me what you want Jack"

"I want to come, Ianto, please. Make me come! I'm so hard" he nearly started sobbing as he begged, Ianto smirked at Rhys before he sat down in Jack's chair

"You've been so good. Come here" he patted his thigh. Jack slowly got up sparing a glance at Rhys who was now sitting on the floor with a slackened jaw; this had been somewhat of a culture shock to him.

Jack held himself still as Ianto aligned them before he sank down until he was sitting in his lover's lap, bare back to Ianto's hairy front. He couldn't help but feel sleepy and content as he sat there feeling full; he loved Ianto deeply.

Jack just couldn't help himself as he leaned back resting his head on a strong shoulder, lifting his hand so his fingers could twine in those soft brown locks

"Love me" he whispered quietly so only they could hear. Ianto nodded gently caressing his thigh urging him to make that first rocking rhythm. The older man moaned aloud, he loved being filled and never more so by Ianto's cock.

Since Rhys was sat on the floor he found himself on the same level as Jack and Ianto's erections, he could see the thick almost violently purple cock when Jack lifted up then it disappeared into Jack's body. He felt warmth tightening in his stomach with each thrust and he felt harder than he'd ever been in his life.

In, out. Up, down. In, out. Up, down.

Jack was taking it like a pro but suddenly everything changed. All dominance had been abandoned and now Rhys was watching two lovers in the throes of passion! Ianto nibbled his lover's mouth, nipping at his lips seeking entrance that was quickly granted

"Ianto" Jack bit out between kisses "Oh god Ianto I feel so full. I love it when you make me feel like this! I think I'm going to come"

"Then come for me baby, come for me and only me" Ianto whispered in his ear "Come for me with Rhys watching"

"Rhys... o'fu..." Jack's eyes flew open, he'd forgetten that they were being watched by Rhys. Their eyes locked for a moment before Jack tipped his head back, his eyes fluttering shut "Ianto..." he growled loudly as he came shooting up over his stomach. Ianto kept coaxing Jack up and down on his cock until, he too, came hard deep inside him.

It all made sense. He'd thought she was mad when she told him that she watched, that the others watched too, but it all made sense. It was a strange shock to the system and it would take a while for him to come to terms with something he knew could easily be an addiction. Rhys got up, ignoring the stickiness of his trousers and wandered out of the office.

"Alcohol" he told him as he glanced at his watch. It wasn't that far off last orders, he could have one more for the road. He looked back over his shoulder at the two lovers curling together on the chair and knew that he'd be back. He'd be back and he'd watch just like the others did.

_Fin._


End file.
